


The Turin Shroud

by lea_ysaye



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Walking Dead RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Public Sex, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:42:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3507002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea_ysaye/pseuds/lea_ysaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a day on the convention circuit Andy and Norman have some fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Turin Shroud

**Author's Note:**

> This is a quick one-shot (aha, pun, sorry) to cheer myself up after No (Place Like) Home. Or is it… Potential for seeing more of this, if people like it, and I feel inspired?

Andy is just signing the last autograph of the day when his cell buzzes. He can feel it in his pants pocket; one, two short vibrations. Text messages.

“Here you go, darling,” he smiles at the woman in front of him and hands her the picture with his autograph. Then he leans back with a sigh, massaging his right hand with his left. It has been a long day.

Remembering the text messages he pulls his cell out of the pocket. There are indeed two messages, both short.

_My turn today._

And

_Bathroom by the VIP lounge. Ten mins._

Andy grins to himself and throws a casual glance down the line of tables. Norman is down the other end and currently engrossed in a discussion with Melissa. Andy turns to his assistant.

“We’re done, right?” The woman nods.

Andy stretches out his hand and shakes hers. “Thank you so much for all your help today.”

Then he gets up and stretches. He risks another look down the tables, and he could swear Norman turns back to Melissa just that second.

Andy slowly strolls backstage, taking off his con badge as he goes and puts it in his back pocket. There aren’t many people around now. He heads towards the bathroom, enters and mentally selects the stall furthest from the door.

Not a minute passes before the door opens again. Andy turns around. There stands Norman, with the biggest grin on his face Andy has ever seen. And the grin isn’t the only big thing. Glancing down Andy can make out the other man’s erection with ease, even through the fabric of his pants.

He almost laughs out loud. Norman Reedus is the only man Andy knows who would so casually stroll through a public place like that.

“You got my text.”

Norman’s voice sounds normal, like he is commenting on the weather. Now he strolls over to where Andy is leaning against the wall, just next to the last cubicle. Norman steps right up to Andy and places a hand between his legs.

“I see you come prepared, too.”

Andy looks the other man directly in the eyes. They are so perfectly matched for height it is almost uncanny. He puts on his most convincing Officer Grimes voice. “I am always prepared.”

Norman laughs. His eyes are sparkling as he presses close to Andy.

“Are we going to stand here all day, exchanging niceties?” He seems genuinely interested.

For an answer Andy reaches around Norman and places a hand on his neck. Pulling him close Andy goes in for a long and languid kiss. When they break apart both men are panting. Andy grabs Norman by the front of his shirt and pulls him into the cubicle, growling, still in his Rick voice, “Come in here, or shall I suck you off in public?”

Andy pushes Norman against the back of the door as soon as they are inside the cubicle. His hands are immediately busy with Norman’s belt and jeans buttons. “I can’t wait to have you in my mouth again, Reedus.” Andy might be your typical mild-mannered Brit in polite company but he can talk dirty with the best of them.

“Do you kiss your children with that filthy mouth of yours, Lincoln?” Norman sounds amused, but his breathing is definitely getting faster. He undoes a couple of Andy’s pants buttons now, reaches in and finds Andy’s cock.

Andy gasps when Norman’s hand makes contact, but he continues with Norman’s stubborn jeans buttons. Finally they come undone and Andy can feel Norman through his boxer shorts. He places his hand flat against the bulge and presses his own groin – hips, erection, Norman’s hand and all - close against the other man.

Norman groans. “Get down on your knees,” he whispers hoarsely, and Andy complies. Seeing Norman like this always gives Andy a sense of power. He might be the one giving head, but in his book that makes him the one calling the shots.

He frees Norman’s cock from his underwear and admires it for a minute. As a Brit, Andy had never been with a circumcised man before he’d come to the States. He can’t exactly say that he prefers one over the other, but Norman’s dick is simply beautiful, no two ways about it.

“Come on, we haven’t got all day…”

Norman’s complaint is cut off by a moan as Andy closes his mouth around the head of his penis. He slowly circles the tip with his tongue, eliciting more moans from the other man.

Andy uses one hand to hold Norman steady against the cubicle door, the other one comes up to cradle Norman’s balls. The man above him makes incoherent noises now. “Fuck, Andy,” is the only thing Andy can make out clearly. He disengages his mouth for a moment.

“Yes, that’s the ultimate goal,” he grins. He loves the teasing comments during their fooling around almost as much as the sex.

Norman’s hand threads into Andy’s newly short hair. “Stop talking so much, this ain’t an interview,” he pants.

Andy grins up at Norman from the floor. He can’t help but be amazed by how beautiful the other man looks when they are fucking. Right now his cheeks are flushed and his eyes are half closed. Andy goes back to the job before him.

When he finds a good rhythm, with Norman’s hand still gripped in his hair, indicating whether he should slow down or speed up, Andy goes for his own cock with one hand. He’s already close to orgasm, just from sucking off Norman, so he takes slow, deliberate strokes to prolong the enjoyment.

He takes Norman as deep as he can manage and is rewarded with another groan. He can feel the man above him arching his back against the door with the first trembles of orgasm. Norman tenses the grip in Andy’s hair and while it’s not exactly painful Andy holds still and lets Norman decide the tempo now.

With a gasp Norman comes deep inside Andy’s throat, and Andy swallows. He never used to like that with anybody, but with Norman it just feels right. Andy stays where he is as the last waves of ecstasy wash over Norman and he finally relaxes.

When he lets go of his hair, Andy looks up. Norman is leaning against the door with his eyes closed, his chest still rising and falling rapidly. Andy stirs, and Norman grips him by the collar of his shirt, hauling him back to standing.

He kisses Andy deeply and long. That’s another strange thing about Norman: he never minds kissing right after he has come in Andy’s mouth. Andy rather likes it.

Now Norman looks down at their still exposed dicks. “You aren’t done yet,” he observes, and takes Andy’s erect cock in his hand.

“I was hoping you’d help me out here,” Andy replies. Norman nods. “Certainly will do.”

It only takes Andy thirty seconds to come, cum seeping through Norman’s fingers. Andy had known he was close, but he likes Norman doing this after he’s sucked him off. And Norman seems to enjoy it too, so it has become a thing: whoever gets head brings the other one to orgasm afterwards.

What Andy has not anticipated was what Norman does next: he looks at the jizz on his hand, takes a corner of Andy’s untucked shirt and with an impish grin wipes his hand on it. Andy, still blissed out from the orgasm, can’t pull away fast enough. He yelps.

“Norman! Man, what you do that for?”

Still grinning Norman tucks himself away and fastens his pants and belt. Then, while Andy still stares at the mess that is his shirt, Norman unlocks the bathroom stall and saunters out.

“See you back at the hotel,” he calls over his shoulder. “You might want to change your shirt before we meet the others for dinner.”

**Author's Note:**

> The title, and some of the content, was inspired by a comment Andrew Lincoln made to EW in the Shameful Secrets of the Walking Dead video. He said “Never wear white around Norman Reedus. It’s like the Turin shroud.” [Here’s the video.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7TbT19enTwQ)
> 
> This story is, of course, pure fantasy and bears no resemblance to the actors depicted. My filthy mind is to blame entirely.


End file.
